


Tails from the Depths

by kiebs



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fun, Gen, Humor, Short, Short & Sweet, Slow To Update, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: A collection of shorts wherein our favorite superheroes, supervillains, and normals are merfolk. Just something fun in this trying time.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Tails from the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me today and decided to write as a nice break from Storm lol (Plus we're one month away from Mermay, so I am excited.) 
> 
> This probably will not have very fast updates as I'm writing this as a side thing to Storm. So when I get an idea, I'll add it, but for now it has a project three chapters in total (one for each pairing). 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Blossom is going to kill me…"

The voice was low, but to his aching brain, it might as well have been a shout. Butch groaned and then gurgled, spitting out the taste of salt on his tongue. He rolled onto his side with a grimace, his arms feebly holding himself up as he spat out the foul taste of saltwater. His body ached all over, like he had just had a personal joyride in a washing machine on Power Wash. His arms could barely hold himself up, so he let himself flop back onto his back.

Sand chaffed against his skin. His nose wrinkled. So he was still at the beach then.

He rubbed his forehead with a groan. "What happened?"

"Oh, good. You're alive."

That voice again. He had never heard that voice before, a low feminine voice with that slight rough quality. He definitely would have remembered such a lovely sound if he had. He squinted open his eyes. The sky was that pale blue-yellow color that happened late afternoon, which seemed about right. Or had it been noon…

That morning, he and Mitch had gone out surfing because it was summer and Butch loved to surf. He had somehow convinced Mitch to join him rather than going to band practice, much to his brother’s displeasure. His phone had been blowing up the minute they had stepped foot on the beach, not that Butch cared all that much. They had been catching waves for the better part of the morning then had headed inland for lunch. He had returned alone because Mitch took pity on Boomer and then…

Did he fucking crash and burn?

Oh, fuck, where was his board?

Forcing himself up onto his elbows, he froze at the sight before him.

She was gorgeous, with dark wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. Brilliant green eyes blinked at him lazily, their color way too bright, almost neon. Her skin glistened with seawater…and scales? Emerald green scales glittered on her cheeks and down her folded arms. Arms folded in front of—

"Boobs," he blurted because, holy God above, she was _topless_.

Her attentive look fell. Her crazy eyes rolled and she shifted.

"Aaand that is why I don't deal with land men," she muttered.

She turned back to the waves and an emerald _tail_ shimmied behind her.

Butch's jaw dropped.

_Holy shit—_

Faster than he expected, she— _the mermaid—_ was back in the surf. The crashing waves didn't bother her as she cut through them with ease. Oh God, she was moving so fast. His brain could not keep up. There was a mermaid, _had she saved him_ , and then there she went.

Ignoring his aching body, he scrambled to his feet. He only got ankle deep before she had dived underwater.

"Wait!" he shouted. Her head popped almost twenty feet away. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "How do you have sex!"

Her head disappeared and a certain finger replaced it.


End file.
